Explosão
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Deidara era apenas a criança bastarda aos olhos de Iwa. Até aquela explosão.[Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Iwagakure no Sato (Iwa): Vila da Pedra Oculta

* * *

---

_**- Explosão -**_

---

---

"Muito bem, espero que tenham entendido o procedimento." o jounin disse ao final de sua explicação, focando as crianças com quem falava uma por uma e se detendo no rosto de um garoto em particular, tendo seu olhar sustentado por dois olhos muito azuis.

Aquela criança sempre fora diferente. Sua mãe aparecera um dia nas ruas da Vila trazendo-o nos braços, alegando que aquele era filho de um dos ninjas de Iwa e que por causa dele ela acabara expulsa de seu clã. Se sua história era verídica ou não, nunca saberiam, o ninja que ela dizia ser o pai havia morrido meses antes de seu aparecimento.

Ela acabara ficando, convertendo-se à linha de pensamento de Iwa, crendo que se ela se doasse o suficiente para o Vilarejo, lhe seria permitida a paz eterna e ela finalmente poderia se livrar do peso que carregava desde o nascimento da criança.

O garoto cresceu sob as vistas grossas dos líderes de Iwa; para eles, aquela criança não passava de um contratempo, conseqüência de uma missão bem-sucedida onde o pai provavelmente havia enganado a mulher para obter informações por meio de relações sexuais. Ele não era necessário para o Vilarejo, nem mesmo era digno de usar a bandana com seu símbolo; e, tendo em vista que sua mãe estaria mais do que satisfeita vendo o filho tragicamente morto em combate, teria sua vida finalizada o mais rápido possível.

Um momento oportuno era só o que os líderes de Iwa precisavam para exterminar a criança. Uma fatalidade durante o treinamento, um erro de cálculo, um passo em falso.

E depois de oito anos, o momento oportuno chegou. O teste de aprovação que promoveria os aspirantes a ninja a genins; um teste bastante simples que se resumia a atravessar um floresta repleta de armadilhas no menor tempo possível. Os bons alunos atravessariam, mas os ruins não. Seria tão fácil apenas matar o garoto e fazer parecer um acidente...

"O privilégio de usar este símbolo..." o homem ergueu uma bandana onde o símbolo de Iwa estava gravado em ferro e preso no tecido escuro. "... espera vocês ao final desta prova."

Nem bem o jounin de Iwa acabara de falar, as crianças que o estiveram observando já haviam desaparecido; dispersados pela floresta na esperança que de encontrassem um caminho fácil até o outro lado.

Mas fazer parecer que sua morte fora um acidente seria o maior desafio daquele plano. Na teoria o plano era perfeito, se não fosse o pequeno detalhe que o garoto era rápido, inteligente e ainda por cima suas habilidades em taijutsu eram muito acima da média.

O pré-genin perfeito, por assim dizer. Ou seria, se seu sangue não fosse o de um filho bastardo.

"Deidara." o jounin que estivera explicando os procedimentos da prova chamou seu nome, fitando-o por entre as folhas de um arbusto alto onde o garoto se escondia. "O que está fazendo aí?"

A cabeça loira do garoto de oito anos se projetou para fora do arbusto, olhando para os lados rapidamente antes de concentrar sua atenção no instrutor.

"Me escondendo, un." ele respondeu, constatando o óbvio.

"E por que? Sua missão é atravessar a floresta, não brincar dentro dela." ele repreendeu seriamente, suas mãos apoiadas na cintura.

"Porque assim os outros vão ativar as armadilhas primeiro e eu vou saber onde elas estão." o garoto respondeu contraindo os lábios.

"Mesmo? Você acha que a vida dos seus colegas é menos importante que a sua?" ele perguntou; sua voz de sotaque naturalmente forte ficando ainda mais pesada à medida que ele abaixava o volume em poucos decibéis.

O garoto fitou o jounin seriamente, o cabelo loiro curto deixando os olhos azuis apenas parcialmente visíveis.

"Sensei, não se mova." ele avisou com a voz baixa, seus olhos já não estavam mais fixos no homem à sua frente, e sim vagando à volta dele.

"Responda a pergunta, seu mole–"

O jounin, sem perceber as inúmeras tarjas explosivas que estavam fixadas à sua volta, deu um passo à frente, colocando todo o seu peso sobre uma delas e acionando seu dispositivo autodestrutivo.

_Bang._

Os olhos azuis do garoto estavam abertos quando seu corpo fora jogado para trás com a força da explosão, e permaneceram abertos quando a explosão de cores e sons destruiu o corpo que a iniciou em apenas um piscar de olhos, jogando sangue e restos humanos para todos os lados.

A chuva de sangue descia velozmente sobre ele, manchando seu cabelo loiro de vermelho e encharcando sua roupa.

Alguém gritou no que lhe pareceu ser um mundo totalmente paralelo ao seu, uma vez que tudo o que os olhos azuis conseguiam ver eram os resquícios da mais bela coisa que ele já vira.

As cores.

A força.

O som.

_O sangue._

Naquele momento, para ele e para os líderes de Iwa, as coisas como as conheciam até agora tiveram de ser reavaliadas.

Os oito anos dos discretos esforços de Iwa para acabar com a vida daquela criança os levaram a um beco sem saída. Eles acharam que toda a vida do garoto seria guiada para aquela explosão, e nela terminada.

Não podiam imaginar que, com aquela explosão, a vida dele acabara de começar.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 Temas

D:


End file.
